


My Sweet Alpha

by DC_JellicleQueen33



Series: Our Little Pack [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Porn With Plot, Some angst, They are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/DC_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Lena is an Omega, a rather dangerous thing when your last name is Luthor but she isn’t alone she has a very protective Alpha always looking out for her and the criminals of National City are about to learn the hard way what happens when you mess with this omega. May contain possible triggers read carefully! Also eventually smut!!





	1. One

Lena sighed heavily as she leaned back into her desk chair removing her glasses from her face, she didn’t exactly need them but after staining at a computer screen and papers with oceans of tiny text for hours made her eyes tired and sore so the glasses helped, before messaging her temples closing her eyes. It was barely noon and she was exhausted already, having dealt with three different meetings, a rather fruitless phone call with Wayne Enterprise, and correcting about a million mistakes found in one of her latest projects a headache was inevitable.

Her lips drew into a smile hearing the door to her office open then close before the familiar scent of peaches, a warm campfire and the slight tang of air too thin for a human to breathe reached her nose causing her to give an unconscious hum of contentment. Within seconds of entering the office Kara set down whatever she’d been carrying and was at Lena’s side pressing a soft kiss to her head.

“Sorry I’m late, there was a bit of an issue downtown.”

Lena smiled softer and opened her eyes meeting her wife’s sky blue orbs thankfully unbidden by the thick frames of her own glasses. Turning the chair so she was now facing the blonde Lena put on a little pout and held out her arms making Kara chuckle before scooping her up and taking her place in the chair holding the CEO in her lap happily content to let the omega nuzzle her neck.

“How close is it?”

Lena gave a small hum unconsciously pawing at Kara’s pale pink blouse.

“A few days at least but I’m a little stressed so that isn’t helping.”

Kara hummed burying her nose into her mates hair letting out soothing pheromones that make Lena’s shoulders relax in an instant and the shirt pawing settle down to just holding a section between her fingers.

“Take the rest of the week off, we’ll go home and I’ll help you.”

Lena gave a small chuckle before pressing her lips to the scared over bite mark at the juncture of Kara’s neck and shoulder taking comfort in the faded indents of her own teeth.

“As inviting as that sounds I still have work to do that needs done, your cousin’s friend in Gotham isn’t making it any easier either.”

Kara gave a low rumble in her chest holding her wife closer, Lena didn’t need to see to know she was pouting.

“It’s not a good idea, you’ll just get more and more stressed.”

Lena sighed pulling away to look into her wife’s eyes taking in her words before giving a small smile.

“How about a compromise?”

Kara perked up a little.

“I’m listening.”

Lena playfully rolled her eyes at the hopeful tone before she stood long enough to straddle Kara’s lap and wrap her arms around her shoulders.

“I stay today and finish what I can of the workload I’ve got _then_ I’ll take the rest of the week off and I’ll be all yours.”

Kara places her hands on her mates hips leaning up to steal a quick kiss that made Lena’s smile increase before she kissed back arching her chest out and pressing down into Kara’s lap giving a small purr at the stirring hardness she felt. Kara broke the kiss after a moment holding her mates hips still letting out a warning growl that held no real threat.

“Keep that up Mrs. Zor-El and I won’t be agreeing to that little compromise of yours.”

Lena gives a small smirk and begins to leave kisses down her wife’s jaw before pressing their foreheads together.

“Are you agreeing at all Mrs. Danvers-Luthor?”

Kara gently rubbed their noses together giving a small sigh.

“I think I can agree with it as long as you come home at a decent time, no walking in at midnight.”

Lena closed her eyes with a content purr.

“It’s a deal. Now what did you sneak past Jess for lunch?”

Kara laughed shaking her head as Lena stood from her lap and went to the coffee table picking up the white paper bag that had been abandoned.

“I snuck nothing past Jess, I gave her a burger and shake so she was more than happy to let me in here with greasy food that I know you’re craving.”

Lena’s eyes lit up as she opened the bag and found a cheeseburger and fries waiting inside.

“Kara you are by far my favorite person in the world!”

Kara laughed again and was behind the omega in a flash wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I better be and not just because I quell your heat cravings for greasy food.”

Lena playfully rolled her eyes but let the alpha guide her to sit on her lap once more as she started eating giggling as Kara attempted to be sneaky about stealing a few fries. After lunch Kara took her leave, more like was called away by Alex something about trouble at the DEO, leaving Lena to her work with a kiss on the lips that lasted a little longer than necessary.

Lena sighed as she sat once again behind her desk and began filling out forms and responding to emails with renewed purpose eggar to get home before the day ended. Finally around four o’clock Lena had signed her last form, sent her last email, and approved a date for L-Corp’s next project testing. Finally she was at the perfect stopping spot and stop she did. Lena quickly closed her laptop and gathered her things before leaving her office stopping at Jess’s desk waiting patiently for her assistant to finish taking some sort of call.

Once the phone was hung up Jess turned a smile to Lena taking in her bag and lack of glasses.

“Finally calling it a night Lena?”

The omega nodded with a soft smile.

“Yes and you can take the rest of the week off, I’ll be working from home over my heat leave.”

Jess perked up at that but tried not to look too excited.

“Are you sure? You don’t want me to come in and arrange things for next week?”

Lena shook her head chuckling at the other omega.

“No Jess, go home and relax, we can deal with those crabby old alphas later.”

Jess gave a tiny victorious squeal before she hurriedly gathered her things and joined Lena in the elevator. The ride down to the lobby was easy listening to Jess talk about getting to visit her sister longer now making Lena playfully roll her eyes.

“Jess you know you can take time off whenever you want right? I’m not going to fire you for it.”

Jess flushed a little bit waved it off.

“Are you kidding? You’d be lost without me take calls and filtering emails!”

That got a laugh out of both of them before the doors opened to the lobby but Lena’s laughs cut off as she found herself staring down the barrel of a handgun. Lena’s green eyes traveled up the arm holding the gun and she met the man’s eyes behind the stupid 70’s dollar store plastic mask while Jess let out a scared whimper and hid behind her clutching onto Lena’s bag strap. Lena glances behind her at Jess before looking back at the man crossing her arms over her chest pushing down the beginning wisps of fear crawling up her chest.

“I wouldn’t do this if I were you.”

The man sneered at her a disgusting smelling wave of pheromones hit her making her nose wrinkle but the intimidating effect the man desired wasn’t there as she held her ground.

“Shut up you stupid bitch!”

Lena rolled her eyes making a show of wiping a bit of spit from her cheek before gasping as her forearm was grabbed hard enough a bruise began to blossom at once and her shoulder gave an unpleasant pop as she was yanked from the elevator and nearly tossed to the ground, a tactic she seen was effective in islodging Jess from her side, before she was shoved towards the door.

“Get moving Luthor!”

Lena looked back at Jess her eyes worried but the other Omega looked physically fine as she scrambled to sit up but too scared to move any more. Seeing Jess wasn’t hurt Lena let herself be forced out of the building and shoved into the back of a black van, effectively scraping her knee in the process. Once the door was closed Lena sat up and looked around unsurprised to see two male alphas waiting for her, one holding a length of rope the other a pair of scissors, and both wearing evil smirks. The man with the rope knelt down and grabbed Lena’s wrists and tied them tight together before grabbing the right bun her hair was in forcing her head back.

“She’ll fetch a pretty price for torture or breeding doesn’t matter we can get top dollar.”

Lena grit her teeth as her hair was yanked from its updo before the man stepped back letting the other man get closer. Lena leered them down as the second alpha slipped part of the scissors under the hem of her skirt and began to cut.

“I really wouldn’t do that, I’m telling you this for your own well being.”

The man that had tied her up rolled his eyes grabbing something she couldn’t see.

“Why not? Because Supergirl is going to come and save you? Your a Luthor, she ain’t coming for you after what your brother did no one will.”

Before she could retort back her shredded skirt was yanked off followed closely by her favorite Italian silk blouse spraying buttons everywhere making her roll her eyes.

“That was expensive you bastard.”

The man disrobing her leered at her before striking her across the face leaving a stinging red mark behind before he grabbed her jaw forcing her to meet his grey eyes.

“For an omega about to slip into heat you’re awful fucking mouthy. I really hope you go to someone that’ll beat that out of you.”

Lena growled but it was cut off by a yelp as the other struck her in the head with an object making darkness tug at her vision for a moment before everything went dark the last thing she was aware of was the feel of warm blood trickling down her head.

When the world started coming back to her it was the feeling of warmth surrounding her and a hand squeezing her own. It took a few tries but finally she made her eyes open and as the blurriness cleared she registered Kara was curled protectively around her holding her hand and letting out small worried growls every few minutes. She glanced around and realized she was home laying in her and Kara’s bed and it made her relax and nuzzle into the blondes shoulder drawing her attention.

“You’re awake. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?”

Lena took quick stock of her body before burrowing deeper into her wife shaking her head. Kara let out a purr like growl kissing her head softly.

“Alex said your shoulder might be sore and that your head would hurt once the meds wore off.”

Lena only hummed before she shifted enough to look into Kara’s eyes her brows furrowing seeing the stormy blues staring at the wall like she wanted to destroy it.

“I almost killed them. I was so close but Alex talked me out of it once they were knocked out. I wanted to end them for hurting you.”

Lena gently cupped her wife’s face drawing her gaze to meet her own, ignoring the slight twinge of pain it caused her shoulder.

“I’m okay.”

Her voice was weak and there was still tiredness lingering over her body but Kara softened a fraction putting their foreheads together gently.

“Your shoulder was nearly dislocated, Alex is amazed you don’t have a concussion, you’ve got bruises on your arms and cheek, and three stitches in your head. That’s not okay Lee.”

Lena nuzzled their noses together releasing calming pheromones waiting till she felt the alpha relax a hair.

“Physically I’m a little beat up sure but trust me Kara I’m fine, nothing long lasting and I’m alive.”

Kara whined holding her closer hiding her face in the omega’s good shoulder making Lena smile softly and thread her fingers through blonde locks closing her eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m safe, you saved me. Everything’s okay now.”

Kara didn’t respond for a moment before she relaxed gently curling her fingers in the silken pajama top Lena realized she was wearing.

“I was scared when I saw you in the back of that van, laying there so still, bleeding and bruised and undressed. I was so scared I was too late and something horrible had happened.”

Lena let her nails gently scratch against her mate’s scalp as she released a soft comforting purr before guiding Kara so the blonde’s ear rested over her chest right above her heart.

“You weren’t too late, I just got roughed up a little bit that’s it. I’m alive and I’m right here.”

Kara listened to the steady heartbeat under her ear for a long moment before she finally relaxed and moved to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Alex said you’d probably be tiered from the pain meds and the head injury, if you want to sleep I’m right here and I won’t leave.”

Lena smiled thankfully and pulled her blonde godlett close to cuddle letting her heavy eyes droop.

“A nap sounds lovely right now, my eyelids feel like they are made of lead.”

Kara placed feather light kisses on each eye lid as they closed making Lena smile softly before giving into sleep. Kara fought off her own need for sleep a little longer to just hold her mate close listening to the steady breathing and feel her warmth. She let her eyes close but the haunting images of Lena laying lifeless and bruised surrounded by the group of men who were well known for kidnapping omegas and selling them into sex trafficking rings make her stomach churn. Even in sleep it seemed Lena was attuned to her body’s action because as Kara felt her muscles tense in anger Lena nuzzled closer sleepily pressing her lips to the mate bite on Kara’s neck making the blonde take a few deep breaths and slowly relax until sleep was inevitable.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back folks! Thanks for coming back! Now I hope you continue to enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment below, comments are life and let me know whether a story is worth continuing or not! So if you want more be sure to make it known! Now this is my first smut in a very long time and my first ever Omegaverse smut so please bear with me! That being said this chapter contains the promised smut if you don’t like it turn away now and wait for the next installment! Enjoy!

When Lena woke next it felt like the air in the bedroom had turned smothering, it was hard to get a deep breath and she was sweating enough to make her skin stick uncomfortably to her top and the bed sheets. Whining she hastily kicked away the covers and tried to let the air of the room cool her but to no avail making her growl in frustration. She was just starting to question the possibility of a fever when she noticed that not all of the slickness on her skin was sweat, her inner thighs were coated in a thin sheen of arousal, the realization came paired with a deep, cramping emptiness in her lower abdomen making her wine again and curl in on herself one hand holding her middle the other fisting the silken sheets as she tried to breathe.

It took her a moment to gain enough control again to realize Kara was nowhere in sight, the bedroom was empty apart from herself, the bathroom door was still open with the light off, but Kara’s supersuit was gone making her whine again. If Kara was on a supergirl mission there was no real telling when she’d be back and Lena could already feel her inner omega protesting the unaccountability of her mate.

After less than an hour Lena had shed her minimal clothing, ripped all the covers off the bed in an attempt to get them away from her and hopefully ease some of the heat she felt, and made her fingertips into something that resembled little flesh colored prunes trying to bring herself some sort of relief through orgasams but after the second one her heat was only getting worse, to the point of frustrated tears. That’s how Kara found her when she landed softly in the room from the open window. Lena was curled up on the bed whining desperately her fingers working between her legs trying to spark any decent form of pleasure in vain.

Kara felt her chest, and compression shorts, tighten as the thick sent of Lena’s heat filled her lungs. It was a scent so purely Lena, a salty sea breeze, sweet pulmarias, and just a slight undertone or mossy damp earth. The simple smell of it permitting the air made a rumbling purr like growl rise from her chest as she moved closer to the bed, control over her own body already slipping and surrendering to the raging alpha below the surface. The sound drew Lena’s attention making her desperate green eyes snap up taking a minute to register the blonde before her then releasing a desperate whine.

“Kara.”

The blonde alpha reached out and gently cupped her mates face stroking her cheek.

“Shh it’s alright, I’m here.”

Lena whined again nuzzling her nose against Kara’s wrist inhaling deeply before relaxing a hair. After a moment of taking in her alpha’s scent Lena reached her arms up and sighed happily when Kara complied with her silent plea and wrapped her up in her arms holding her close, placing scattered kisses along her jaw and neck.

“How long have you been awake?”

Lena whined her hips taking on a life of their own grinding against Kara’s abdomen groaning happily as the occasional brush of the rough fabric of the supersuit against her throbbing clit brought little jolts of pleasure.

“I don’t- _mmm god!_ I don’t know! It hurts! Kara I need you! Please!”

The blonde placed a kiss to the mating bite on her wife’s neck before biting down gently on the scarred skin making Lena whine low in her chest but still against her.

“It’s okay my pretty girl, I’ll take care of you.”

Lena felt a shiver run through her body as she let herself be set back down on the bed before she held herself up on her elbows to watch Kara begin to strip out of her suit. The cape fluttered to the ground first, followed by her boots then the alpha peeled away the skin tight suit. As soon as the suit hit the floor Lena reached out for her alpha and Kara was quick to oblige climbing up the bed to hover over her mate claiming her lips with a deep bruising kiss that made Lena squirm. As they kissed Kara trailed her fingers over the ravenette’s body, down the smooth column of her throat, traced each collarbone with daft fingers, teased both her breasts with maddening tenderness, trailed down the soft muscles of her stomach making them twitch in anticipation, and dancing over her hip bones before reaching their destination at the apex of the omega’s thighs making the omega let out a surprised gasp that turned into a deep guttural sound of pure hunger.

Kara brought her lips up to her mate’s ear panting slightly already worked up by the smell of Lena and now the feel of her slick arousal upon her fingers.

“You’re so wet already, I’ve barely touched you.”

Lena wined helplessly bucking her hips and crying out when Kara retracted her fingers observing the thin string of slick as she spread them before the blonde popped the digits into her mouth groaning at the taste then slowly removing them and meeting Lena’s eyes.

“And you taste so sweet, I don’t think I can help myself.”

Before Lena could even think of a way to respond Kara was already situated between her legs, her mouth level with the omega’s sopping folds. She took a second to meet her mate’s eyes before without further warning she dived in attacking the omega’s pussy with a skilled tongue and teeth. Lena cried out in sheer ecstasy, her back arching off the bed as her fingers flew to her mate’s head and tangled into blonde locks, her breath leaving her lungs in short gasps as her heels dug into the mattress either side of Kara’s shoulders doing her best to press her core tighter to the alpha’s amazing mouth. 

Kara pulled away panting slightly, her mouth and chin glistening with a coating of Lena’s arousal, making the omega whine in protest.

“ _Kara_!”

The alpha smirked before she dove two fingers knuckle deep into the weeping pussy displayed before her making Lena cry out in a high pitch sound.

“Does my omega like that? Does she like being ravaged?”

Lena keened nodding her head as Kara moved her fingers in and out at a deep and slow pace, it was maddening and amazing all at once. But her omega wanted more, she was done with the alpha’s teasing and she made it known with a low growl that was still desperate but warning. Kara raises a brow at the sound but slowly withdrew her fingers causing Lena to whimper for a brief moment before the alpha grabbed her mate around the waste and flipped her onto her front pulling her hips until her perfect ass was in the air, giving a moan of her own seeing Lena’s weeping pussy dripping for her.

Hearing Lena give another desperate whine Kara’s will snapped and she pressed the tip of her throbbing cock to Lena’s entrance rocking her hips until the head popped inside causing the pair to moan in unison, Kara’s fingers moving from her mate’s hips to the bed below clutching the fabric between fingers that could stop bullets. After a moment of panting Lena began to whine and push herself back into Kara effectively taking her cock deeper earning a deep moan from the alpha as her hips rocked forward again sinking more of her impressive length into the omega’s welcoming heat, but it wasn’t enough.

Lena looked over her shoulder at Kara her eyes wild and dark with lust as she rolled her hips again.

“Please fuck me! Please alpha claim what’s yours! Please!”

Kara moved a hand back to the small of Lena’s back pushing her hips forward again sinking deeper now half way inside the soaking wet warmth.

“Mine.”

With that the blonde surged forward and locked her jaws around the scarred mate bite effectively pushing the rest of her length into the omega below her making Lena cry out high and breathily in pure ecstasy. Without further warning the alpha began to pound into her omega without much restraint causing Lena to clutch the sheets for dear life crying out till her throat was raw. Kara released her jaws to pant against Lena’s shoulder growling deep in her chest.

“You take my cock so well pretty girl, so tight and warm.”

Another growl made a shudder run through Lena from her head to her toes.

“Fuck Kara! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Kara could have laughed if she wasn’t so busy panting completely intoxicated by Lena’s scent and the feel of their bodies pressed together along every curve. The alpha could feel her knot swelling just begging to be forced inside the warm wetness and paint the omega’s womb white. Lena moaned deep in her chest feeling the knot begging for entrance. Kara slipped a hand between Lena’s legs into her sopping folds expertly locating her mate’s throbbing clit making her cry out even louder and clench down on the length pounding into her. Kara was rapidly approaching the edge but she wanted to make sure Lena fell first and that spurred her to push her hips faster shifting enough her angle changed to hit that special spot inside her mate earning a few loud cries before the ravenette let out a silent scream her whole body tensing as her orgasam ripped through her.

The fluttering walls around her length drew Kara right to the edge making her grunt and clench her teeth fighting her own orgasm down.

“Where-“

The blonde let out a rolling groan as the omega’s walls continued to spasm around her length, thankfully Lena was swear enough to understand the question pressing her hips back to meet the alpha’s thrusts whining as it drug out her orgasm.

“I-inside! God Kara inside please!! Knot me!”

Kara didn’t telling twice as with a last thrust her knot slipped inside her mate with a muted pop that send pleasure rolling over the pair pushing them both into blissful release. Kara buried her face in Lena’s shoulder as she flooded the omega’s womb with her seed, her hips giving a few weak thrusts making Lena five small whines as her body shook with the shocks of her second orgasm. Finally spent Kara carefully rolled onto her side keeping Lena held close with a hand pressed to the tiny swell all of her seed and her knot had caused in the omega’s belly. As the air in the room cooled and the lust filled actions softened the blonde softly kissed her mate’s shoulder earning a tired hum.

“You’re fretting love.”

Kara didn’t respond for a long moment just continued her soft kisses before swallowing thickly.

“I came inside you.”

Lena gave a soft chuckle threading her fingers with the blonde’s on her abdomen and shifting her hips making the alpha groan and give a weak pump of her hips as her knot was shifted.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Kara whined holding her mate tighter nuzzling her mate bite.

“Lee.”

Lena smiled looking over her shoulder at her little alpha.

“It’s okay Kara, I wanted it.”

Kara moved enough to meet the other woman’s eyes.

“But what if-?”

“If it happens then it happens. I love you Kara and I think we are ready to take the next step in our life together and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather take it with than you.”

Kara felt her heart skip countless beats before beating like hummingbird wings as a smile spread over her lips making her hold Lena close nipping at her shoulder happily.

“I love you Lee and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have this life with.”

Lena chuckled softly.

“I love you too Kar but my shoulder.”

Kara blinked before she loosened her hold with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, are you okay?”

Lena nodded shifting to test the knot and gave a small sighed whimper as Kara’s length slipped free allowing her to roll over, a small whine escaping her lips as pressure was put on her shoulder but she ignored it giving her wife a sleepy smile.

“I’m perfectly fine as long as you’re holding me love.”

Kara smiled tenderly placing a soft kiss to her mate’s lips.

“Get some sleep Lee, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Lena gave a content hum as she snuggled into the blonde’s hold falling asleep as soon as her eyes fluttered close making Kara smile and kiss her head letting her own eyes close, pictures of little pups running around with her hair and Lena’s eyes filling her dreams.


End file.
